Modules which are mounted in a high packing density environment in an enclosure and which form part of an electrical system, require cooling. A typical example of such an enclosure is found in redundant arrays of inexpensive devices (RAID). Here, device modules, in which the device in each module is a disk drive, for example, are packed in enclosures which must be cooled.
The device modules are frequently slidably fitted into the enclosures. They each have a fixed handle to which push and pull forces are applied to insert and remove the module with respect to the enclosure. Disk drives in such modules are equipped with multi pin plug connectors which require high forces to engage and release. Uncontrolled acceleration forces during the connector engagement and disengagement process frequently cause damage to the drive by shifting the head relative to the disk. If the disk is rotating, as during removal of the disk drive module, the gyroscopic forces acting on the spinning disk assembly may cause minute precession displacement of the disks in the stack, causing head crashes, damaging the heads and the disks. In such a fixed handle design of the modules, a separate lock-in feature is required to prevent unwanted electrical disconnections resulting from forces in the environment of use.